Nada Mais Que Amizade
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Por que você é tão carinhoso comigo, Clarence? – perguntou.' - Conversa entre Meg e Cas, com certeza tem Destiel *O*


**Nada Mais Que Amizade  
**

_Essas feridas infeccionaram. – disse para ela.

Meg estava no sofá, Castiel enfaixava-lhe o punho com delicadeza, gostava dela, tinha sido uma amiga bem incomum, mas quando precisou ela sempre esteve lá, mesmo que quisesse que _outra pessoa_ estivesse.

_Você realmente sabe como fazer uma garota tremer, não sabe? – ela cantou e Castiel sentiu as bochechas queimarem, já tinham conversado sobre aquilo, não sabia o porquê da insistência dela.

_Eu estou ciente de como fazer isso. – respondeu, tentando ver aquilo como uma brincadeira, exatamente como aquelas que Dean fazia. – Embora normalmente isso não envolva limpar feridas. – fez graça, mesmo sua voz soando preocupada.

_Por que você é tão carinhoso comigo, Clarence? – perguntou.

_Eu não sei. – preferiu responder, mesmo sabendo que era carinho de amigo. – E eu ainda não sei quem é Clarence.

_Iria te matar assistir um filme ou ler um livro? – e tomou um gole da garrafa que tinha pegado na cozinha.

_Um filme, não. – respondeu. – Mas um livro com os feitiços próprios... É, poderia, teoricamente, me matar.

_Sabe, você é muito mais bonito quando está calado. – opinou e viu o anjo levantar os olhos em sua direção, sorriu para ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe retribuía nenhum dos sentimentos que tinha.

Castiel voltou a cuidar de seu punho, sem responder, nem a frase, nem ao gesto.

_Então, – perguntou. – qual Cas você é agora? Marca e modelo original ou o louco da cidade?

Ficou confuso por um momento, não tinha certeza.

_Eu sou apenas eu.

_Então sua cuca voltou ao normal? – perguntas e mais perguntas, ela estava parecida com _ele_.

_Sim, minha... Cuca se lembra de tudo. – respondeu. – Eu acho que é uma cuca muito boa.

_Mesmo? – e ali estava, o mesmo tom que _ele_ usava. – Você se lembra de tudo?

Castiel apertou os olhos. Devia saber que ela nunca desistiria, sempre o alfinetando com alguma coisa. Preferiu ser direto.

_Se você está se referindo ao homem da pizza... Sim, eu me lembro do homem da pizza. – e olhou para ela, será que não estava na hora de parar de correr atrás _dele_? – E é uma boa lembrança. – disse por fim, tentando enfatizar ao máximo a palavra lembrança.

Ouviu quando Dean disse algo como: _'Então... Você acha que podemos confiar em Megstiel?'_ – reconheceu no tom de voz dele o ciúme ao proferir a junção dos nomes, não, talvez fosse muito cedo para desistir de Dean.

Viu Meg virar a garrafa de uísque mais uma vez.

_Você sente falta do Apocalipse? – ela perguntou.

Sabia que tinha outra pergunta implícita ali, ela não estava perguntando do Apocalipse em si, sabia que ela estava perguntando se ele sentia falta de como _eles_ estavam antes, Dean e Castiel, juntos contra o mundo, ela costumava falar bastante sobre isso quando conversavam.

_Não. – respondeu, tentando fazer com que se referisse apenas ao evento. – Por que eu sentiria falta do fim dos tempos? – completou.

_Eu sinto falta da simplicidade. – ela comentou, Castiel teve vontade de concordar. – Eu era malvada. Você era bom. – novamente aquele mesmo tom que _ele_ usava, Meg parecia estar fazendo de propósito. – A vida era mais fácil. Agora está tudo tão bagunçado. – Castiel quis concordar mais uma vez, mas se limitou a olhar para os lados enquanto ela tomava mais um gole da bebida. – Eu estou meio que boa, o que é uma merda. – continuou. – Você está meio que mau... – os olhos azuis foram parar nela mais uma vez, por que ela continuava a usar aquele tom? Ninguém devia usá-lo além _dele_. – O que é, na verdade, bem sexy. – e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo o anjo ficar desconfortável. – Se sobrevivermos a isso... Vou pedir uma pizza e nós vamos trocar os móveis de lugar. Entendeu?

Castiel tinha entendido, queria dizer não, queria dizer a ela que não a queria daquele modo, a desejava apenas como amiga, companheira, mesmo que fosse estranho chamar um demônio de amigo, mas não era tão estranho quanto querer que Dean pedisse a tal pizza.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Não, eu... Eu... – resolveu que de nada adiantava falar que não tinha entendido, ela tinha sido clara demais. – Espere... Na verdade... Sim, eu...

_Beleza, vamos embora, campistas. – Dean e sua voz grave encheram o cômodo, mas Castiel não se virou para ele, Meg sim, ela olhou dele para Castiel e então do anjo para ele.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia desde sempre, tomou mais um gole de uísque antes de levantar, não podia competir com aquilo, mesmo que Dean não se mostrasse interessado, sabia que Castiel nunca ficaria com ela do jeito que queria. Era uma droga, mas era a realidade.

* * *

**N/a:** Já falei que poderia escrever milhares de fic's só com esse episódio? Poisé! U.U


End file.
